


She was forgotten

by jajafilm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Death Eaters, Poison, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: What if Harry had siblings?Her name was Sophie Potter, also known as Sophie Snape.Short story that was created specifically for the FadedFiction test.https://www.wattpad.com/story/82128574-v%C3%BDb%C4%9Br-z-fanfikc%C3%AD





	She was forgotten

#  **She was forgotten**

Everyone talked about him. The boy who lived... but few know he wasn't the only one. He had a sister, a twin. Her name was Sophie Potter, also known as Sophie Snape. Hidden and raised by a strict Potions master so that when time comes, she can save the world.

The plan was simple and started just before the Battle of Hogwarts. The battle was crazy. Curses flew everywhere; her father was dying on the floor Shrieking Shack, and Voldemort shouted: “Harry Potter is dead, he's dead!” The future was lost, or at least everyone thought so. However, the truth was that everything had already been saved.

Lord Voldemort fell to the ground at the moment of his triumph, seemingly unaffected. Chosen grimaced under her Death Eater mask. There is nothing better like Muggle poison and tea with his leader at five.


End file.
